1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the art of making ink roller assemblies.
2.
Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following are made of record: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,738,269; 4,409,896 and 4,416,201; and U.S. application Ser. No. 08/988,256, filed Dec. 10, 1997. Certain prior art attempts to assemble porous sleeves onto bases have required the sleeve to be inked; in this method the ink acts as a lubricant. Attempts to manually slip an uninked sleeve onto a base with discs have shown this to be a highly time-consuming approach which often resulted in damage to the porous sleeve. The use of a mandrel to apply the inked sleeve to the base is inefficient.